The term Web 2.0 is associated with web applications that facilitate participatory information sharing, interoperability, user-centered design, and collaboration on the World Wide Web. A Web 2.0 site allows users to interact and collaborate with each other in a social media dialogue as creators of user-generated content in a virtual community, in contrast to websites where users are limited to the passive viewing of content that was created for them. The Web 2.0 has created a number of applications that are changing the way businesses work and interact with their customers and partners. Social and business networking sites are a source of critical information and communication that can lead to improved products and better customer support. Blogs provide immediate feedback to enterprises. Streaming media sites allow better presentation of business products and services, which allow customers to make better decisions in buying them. While social and streaming sites are useful, a large number of sites have emerged that can create liabilities and productivity losses for organizations. For example, studies have shown browsing MySpace and Facebook during business hours leads to lower productivity. Employees that, often unknowingly, publish inappropriate content on sites such as Blogger or publish sensitive or private information on social networks can create legal liability. Some enterprises have responded by blocking these websites completely, but this has created backlash from employees. Progressive organizations want to use social networks such as Facebook to create communities of interest to promote their goods or services. What is needed is a solution providing a right level of access to the right person, whereby different users, based on their needs, can be provided access based on a flexible policy.